lbp2levelguidefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hiromatic
Hey "dude"! Leaving to town in a minute, umm.... about my page dedicated to me, wait til' I create a page about a creator, then you can see my lay-out that I'd like you to use. Ok? By the way, make an article with a famous good level, begining with "B" as I'm trying to get everything so that the site has A-Z functionality. (Of course we both know X-Z will never happen XD) I'll see near the end of this evening! ; ) I should have 3 articles up and running by the end of tonight! Don't worry, I'll, also be on LBP later to catch up with you. Try not to write too many articles!!! O_O Please, serious, I want both of us to be equal with our article count! Try writing User Blog(s) today, your blogs are your own work so they can have any headings you like! = ) I love reading blogs so what not do me a favour and read my recent blog, tell me what you think of it in the comments box below that blog post! Anyways, see ya! = D ~ Scott Haha, dude! That sounds like a great idea, you should make a creator page soon! I'll try to find a level starting with B then, master Mul! Oh, and I know just which one to take! >:D Lol ;) also I'll go read your blog! Oh, and I'm just letting everything I had in my head flow out, so the question is, when will it stop? ~ Hiro Hey, Don't let it stop, just be aware of it! = ) Anyways, see ya mate! Maybe post a blog with these ideas: *3 Favourite Video Games *Sonic Colours Review *What's new *Thoughts (Anything) Of course, what do you think about me? O_o ~ Hiro Hiro, As founder of LLG, I'm metioning this to you as a noticifaction, when editing threads, do not edit the founder's thread. The founder chooses the lay-out and how the site should run. And also, keep those column/rows on articles the same with three columns and not five, please edit when you see this message. As founder, I feel the original way is better. ~ Scott Blah blah founder, blah I respect you as a friend, and not necessarily because you created this site. I just added a better link to the page and Online only. Then I will also ask you not to edit the admin's pages. =P ~ The admin Hey WATCH IT! < = O Your an admin but I as founder am like a manager. Owning the site includes my way of laying out threads! Your too caught up on the idea of being an admin and writing articles, settle, you're writing too many articles to handle and besides some articles you start then come back to them later after finishing a different one! Follow my rules, the site's rules created by the founder. Try to remove those tags and don't edit founder pages as the founder has made the site's lay-out and should stay the same, Rules are not rules then when they are ignored. ~ The Founder Hey, There sorted out the problem = ) Continue writing although I've left a few of them for unannounced reasons. ~''Scott'' No, you should watch it. I'm not mad about my position like a certain someone around here, I'm just trying to help. For the last time, could you be a little nicer and not just go around gloating, saying "I'm the founder", because it still gives you no right to do that. You must always remember that I'm your friend, not only a pawn in your quest to create this site, yes, that is how you're treating me, and I'm ONLY TRYING TO HELP. If you do have to tell me about something, do it like you would a normal day on LBP, please. Listen, I refer to you as "mul" and my friend, not the Founder. I know that you are, but just back down a bit. Thanks in advance, and let's just forget this now. ~ You Know Who Hiro, Thank you for editing the pages = ) Take a break at LLG today, OK? ~ scott Hey admin, Thank you for adding the Read More selection, I've been curious to discover that option as I've seen it on several inspired wikis. Thanks, and yes, please reduce your mind flow with ideas! ^^ Thanks very much, Nice addition and contribution to the site. Lately, I've been adding updates to the site so I'm hopefully back to writing today, you take your rest! Please follow your name by "Hiro" please, I hate having properties for people's names! = ) P.S: Creator page is coming tonight! Positive! ~ Scott Hey, Yes, I was thinking a similar idea at launch called "Friday Feature", a segment where we advertise a level or a creator! = ) Great minds think a-like! Your Sweet Mountain article is looking brilliant by the way! ^_^ Nearly finished! Since it's your break and your tempted for more writing, please write a "LBP2 Level Guide Review" on your previous articles, using your own words but not a direct copy of your original review! = D ~ m-u-l,YEAH! That is how ya spell it! 0_0 Hey Hiro, Just released Sweet Mountain's article! = D I'm really proud of it and thought I did pretty well on it, give it a look eh? ~ Scott Hey, NOT UNTIL YOU MAKE LLG REVIEWS ON YOUR ARTICLES 0_0 ~ Scott, Master Creator O_o Hej hej Hiro, jag ska försöka göra framsteg i svamp backen, gå LittleBigPlanet om du vill, jag bara måste få den här nivån är klar snart, är det nästa fredag den release datum! O_O ~ ''Scott '' Just deciding who to make as a creator page! By the way, thanks for the LLG Review, do it with every article you own! Please, their fantastic.......... NOW, This made by day, a little giggle and truth came out by me when I saw this: "But there's only jumping, jumping, and... believe it or not, jumping." XD LOLZ ~ Scott Although I toldyou to wait, that wasn't the finished edit. Start was wrong and the lay-out was incorrect! = ( ~ Scott Although I toldyou to wait, that wasn't the finished edit. Start was wrong and the lay-out was incorrect! = ( ~ Scott Restore the page again T_T ~ The annoyed Scott of his own stupidity Great idea hiro, love it! Your discovering new things on my wiki! = ) How do you do that badge editing? ~ Smart Mul '' Just enabled your edit track! Tried to create my own but it said "Changes Saved" then "The specified category does not exist." Help... ~ttocs/lum Hey, See the new suggestions page, do not tweak it, I repeat, do not tweak it! Also, tweaked the front page. Check it out, more updates to come, that was the minor update, can't wait til' launch, gonna have 'Bright Lights and Links All Around!' = ) (Proper announcement of new series is coming after Mushroom Hill and until mini agrees to further information) ~ ''Scott (The guy who's life is getting even better) Haha, correct Hiro. Yes, I'll try but if I'm needed I'll be there for them. Can't wait til' launch of this! C'mon mini come online so we can talk about my project and think of ideas that actually concerns it!!! ~ Scott '''HEY! ARE YOU: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bsj3KiUl5QE LOL, JK! Just editing the page as tomorrow is the 24th february and there won't be a Mushroom Hill til late March or mid-March. Yes, I understand! By the way, send me links to three of your favourite Sonic tunes of all time, instrumental, vocals etc. I will accept anything, I just like to see fans reactions to Sonic music! So, just send me your 3 favourite tracks of Sonic's history. I'll do the same afterwards! ~ Scott Hey, For me, I find these are my favourite Sonic tunes over the past 20 years: *Sonic Adventure 2 ~ Options Theme *Sonic 3 ~ Balloon Park or EQUALLY AS EPIC!!! *Sonic Colours ~ Speak With Your Heart *Extra ~Scott Hey, Wouldn't mind doing a servey Hiro? I'll take that as a yes! Here it is; Your Favourite level from: *Sonic The Hedeghog 2 *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (2006) *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic 4 Episode 1. (Yeah I know you never played it, but I'm sure you saw gameplay) *Sonic Colours ~ Scott Hey, I think a fantastic friend left a review for MMS Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain! Here's a link: http://lbp2levelguide.wikia.com/wiki/MMS_Sonic_Colours_-_Sweet_Mountain ~ Scott Ok, I will But by the way I did mention Dash Panels in my review, an exclusive feature to the review = P Also, please complete the servey for a secret purpose! < = D ~ Scott (Get hyped, Mushroom Hill's predecessor) Hey Ok, now, I'll delete those silly judgements on both of our profiles' talk pages! D: Here I'll say it, STOP! 'There, it's stopped! SURVEY NAO!!! ^-^ Sorry D; Survey with the list of Sonic games? ~ Scott Here is the survey: Your 2 favourite levels from: *Sonic The Hedgehog 2 *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (2006) *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic 4 Episode 1 (I know, you never played it but I'm sure you've seen gameplay) *Sonic Colours '*"%&$(+!~ - Google translate - "MAKE ME NAO, HIRO!" ~ '''Orange Wisp Hey, HAHAHA! Nice pun! But.... I demand you to do it quickly by tomorrow or else... Purple Wisp: '''£%^*)"%@)" Google Translate: DO NOT MAKE ME INVITE MY LIL' FRIEND: VOID! <=D ~ ''Scott (lover of stars, bright lights and carnivals put together!)'' By the way you forgot to inlcude your 2 favourite SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (2006) or Sonic Adventure levels! ~ Scott Hahah! Lol ^_^ SPOILER ALERT! New blog with awesome ingredients for an awesome sauce is coming to my awesome blog section soon. By the way, my favourite Wisps are these two: BLUE CUBE: ''')&*%"&*^%£"@~?: '''Miles Electric Translate: '''I hope your daughters are born with three bottoms!? '''Google Translate: '''Awesome music and a unique feature, how can you go wrong? '''Cyan Wisp: &^$&(*%£% Miles Electric Translate: The Vita price tag made my head feel like an ice-cream exploding! 'Google Translate: '''Look Footage of me on the 3DS, I'm used so brilliantly! ~ ''Scott New Blog out now! What could it be? Comment on it! ^_^ ~ Scott YES!!! Finally got my fancy looking logo on the website! = D Decided to give an aperature science-ish style! ^-^ Wikia has been sponsered due to it being the site's supporter. Anyways, what you think? Pretty fancy huh? = ) ~ Scott Well thanks a lot for leaving without letting me say my farewell! ~ Scott Hey, Why my ears are stuck to my earphones? And why are my earphones glued to to laptop with the volume to the max? ALSO, why is my laptop unremovable to my knees? Oh well, might as well just keep listening to this tune: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PTcEw0XsTc I just find 0:47 - 1:04 REALLY Epic! ~ Scott I really shouldn't have listened to this too much: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PTcEw0XsTc ~ Mr. Ear Inspector Oh, I'd love to but there seems to be a PSN Maintenance! D: ~ Scott